On My Own
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: A run away queen is found in the docks of London, though the cat who kept her imprisoned is never far behind. Macavity finds her struggling to stay afloat in the water and leaves her to die. But, one of his henchcats decide to help her escape.
1. Leave her be

The murky untamed water crashed against the wall of the docks. The night was near and a storm was brewing. The dark and never-ending water grew angrier and angrier as storm clouds built up in the sky, blocking the bright white light which came from the moon. As thunder rumpled through the clouds and first, tiny droplets of rain came pouring down onto the stone ground. After a couple of seconds the rain became more heavy and more violent to the ground. Puddles emerged from one place to another, some joined up, some stayed single. From the distance there was a cry. A cry of something or one who sounded as if they were in pain. The cry turned silent and once again, all you could hear was the 'pitter patter' of the rain droplets. Silence hung over the docks, the water had calmed down for a moment. But only to let another cry pierce the air. This time the cry was hoarse and weak. A figure ran towards the side of the docks, panic written on his face. The gingerish figure turned his head around to face the direction he came in,

"Boys! She's over here!" He called, as he shouted four more figures came into sight.

"Where?" One of the other figures shouted out, his voice showing a trace of cockney.

"Down in the water, Jerrie." The first figure told the other tom, pointing down at the dark and gloomy water. The tom, now named Jerrie, nodded. He peered around the edge of the platform and set his gaze on a struggling queen. The queen splashed against the water, trying to stay afloat. Her face grew in worry and her body grew weaker with every movement she made.

"Who's going to fetch her?" Jerrie asked, staring back towards the group of toms, each tom shrugged.

"The water is far to wild and dangerous to be going jumping in." The leader of the toms spoke, sighing heavily.

"So you suggest we leave her? Are you serious Macavity?" Jerrie growled dangerously. "I know her being in your hideout is bad, but letting her just die is even worse!" Jerrie snapped.

Macavity just rolled his bright yellow eyes and glared down at him, "It's her own fault for running off, now isn't it? I am not one to be chasing after dumb little queens, who don't even give a damn about how I keep them alive and sometimes well. She should of showed respect, instead of trying to run away." Macavity breathed, "Maybe now she got what she wished for. Death." He chuckled darkly and motioned the other cats away. "Come on Jerrie, We're leaving."

Jerrie sighed and watched his boss walk away, he turned back out to the water. And without a second thought, jumped in to save the queen. He swam as fast as he could in the freezing water, his body shaking with coldness. The queen was now close to giving up the fight for life. She moved her paws slowly against the water and looked up.

"Everlasting cat, save me now. I know it's not my turn to leave this world." She spoke quietly, her voice quivering. The calico tom swam by the side of her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to the safety off the shore.

"It isn't your time to go yet." He reassured her as he laid her on the stone ground. "You have a full life ahead of you." He spoke softly.

"I-it's so cold." She whispered, staring up at the sky.

"It's going to be alright, I swear on my life. You'll be warm again, soon enough." Jerrie told her, smiling down at the queen. He looked cautiously over his shoulders, to make sure Macavity hadn't realized Jerrie wasn't following.

"Why did you save me? I could tell.. He.. Didn't want be alive." The queen asked, staring at her savior.

"To heck with Macavity. I couldn't care less for him. If he wanted you dead, believe me Electra, he would of killed you himself." Jerrie told her. "Now, can you stand up?" He asked Electra. She nodded and shakily stood up, Jerrie helping her up. "Come on, you can't be found here, nor can I. If he found out I helped you, we are both dead." He told her, walking to the dockhouse. Electra sighed and walked with him, using him as support. She was still extremely cold.


	2. On My Own

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATs. **

**Yes, I have given up on Forbidden Love for a while, I don't know what to write on that story but I will try to get it to a finishing point. **

* * *

The calico tom helped the young queen into the dockhouse. The dockhouse was dark and held an element of mystery. The wind made a high pitch whistle sound which could be heard around the dockhouse, windows were no longer and bricks were coming out of the walls. This once, warm and welcoming place had been turned into a haunted, lonely and unwelcoming. Jerrie crept silently, letting Electra lean against him. Her body felt cold to him, he sighed heavily.

"We'll stay here, I know it's not that warm but I'm sure it will be warmer that the water out there." Jerrie told her, sitting down and leaning against a crate. Electra copied him and sat by his side. She stared around the nearly pitch black room.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking back at the calico tom. Jerrie stared back at her and smiled for a couple of seconds, before it faded.

"Look, I can't stay with you. If I do, I am more or less dead." Jerrie told her, sighing. "I will stay for just a while, then you must fend for yourself."

"Fend for myself? I tried doing that and look where it got me: Sat here, with you after nearly drowning to my death." Electra snapped at him. "I would rather go back to the.. the.. You know where!"

"If you go back to the hideout, your as good as dead. You know that Macavity would rather you dead than trying to escape all the damn time. I'm surprised that he hasn't killed you yet." Jerrie spoke, glaring at her. Though, he didn't exactly want to say that to her, but she couldn't go back to the hideout. Macavity would surely kill her on first glance. Electra kept staring at him, she began to say something but the words didn't come out. Instead she stared back at the ground.

"D-do you want me dead?" She asked after awhile, her voice slightly above a whisper.

"No, of course I don't want you dead." Jerrie reassured her. "That's why you have to be on your own, and not go back to the hideout."

"Where am I to go then? I have no-where to live, apart from the streets." Electra asked him. In all honesty, she didn't mind living on the streets, but she didn't want to be alone. At the hideout, Jerrie had kept her company, as did other henchcats. But Jerrie was probably the kindest one. She had taken a liking to the calico tom, but when she told him she liked him, he just shot her down. Telling her that he would never love her.

"Your going to have to find your own place to live, I can't help anymore." Jerrie spoke, standing back up and stretching. "I suggest you stay here tonight, then head out in the morning. And, never come back to the hideout, got it?" He questioned, Electra nodded in response. Jerrie smiled slightly and began to exit the building. Electra watched as he leaved, ears flat on her head, she could feel tears in her eyes but refused to let them show. She hummed softly to herself.

"And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to." She began to sing, staring up at the roof.

"Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here." Electra sang softly in a whispered tone and stood up, arms folded around her waist. She walked slowly around the room in which she was in.

"Sometimes I walk alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy, with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head." Electra closed her eyes lightly and pictured the calico tom, smiling softly at the picture in her mind.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me." She smiled at the thought of him and sat back down, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on top of her knees.

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver, All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever" Electra smiled slightly, "And I know, It's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although, I know that he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us." Her singing became louder and louder. Her heart and soul was inside the song.

"I love him but when the night is over, He is gone. The river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers" Her tears came out of her eyes, as she thought about how lonely she was without Jerrie by her side.

"I love him but every day I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending. Without me, his world would go on turning. A world that's full of happiness. That I have never known." She cried as she sang the last note. "I love him, I love him.. I love him, But only on my own." Her singing voice disappeared and she whispered the last notes. Electra gazed around the room, How did her life end up like this? All alone, with no-one to love, or care. She curled up in a tight ball and lightly cried herself to sleep.


	3. The streets are not safe

**The song in the last chapter was 'On My Own' from Les Mis. They may be songs from Les Mis in here. As that is kinda my inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. **

* * *

Birds sang their heavenly tunes at the break of dawn. The lonely dock house became bright with light as the sun raised from the clouds. Electra opened her eyes slowly and looked around, her heart sank as she realized Jerrie hadn't come back for her. She quickly stood up and brushed the dark dust off her fur. She didn't exactly know where she was to go, all she knew is that she couldn't stay in the dockhouse for that long. The young queen, who had only just come of age, stepped out of the building. By the suns formation in the sky, she could instantly tell that it was early in the morning. Electra turned east and headed towards the rising sun, hoping it would bring her to safety.

After, what seemed like an eternity, Electra stopped where she was and studied her surroundings. The alley, in which she had stopped in, was dark with the structures of the buildings blocking the sun. From a distance she could see the figures of other cats, each coming towards her.

"Look down, and see the beggars at your feet. Look down and show some mercy if you can. Look down, and see the sweepings of the streets. Look down, Look down. Upon your fellow man." The other cats sang in unison. The fur of each cat was scruffy and dusty. They didn't look as though they cared about what they looked like. Most of the stray cats looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. A young brown and white tom came running up to Electra, his face marked with a cheeky grin.

" 'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche." The young tom bowed his head. "These are my people. Here's my patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh, Nothing that you'd call up to scratch." The other strays gathered around the young tom, all smiling. "This is my school, my high society. Here in the slums of Saint Michele. We live on crumbs of humble piety. Tough on the teeth, but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!" He sang loudly and ran away into the dark. Electra followed him reluctantly. The other cats walked slowly behind Electra.

"Look down, and show some mercy if you can. Look down, look down. Upon your fellow man." The strays sang again. The young tom, Gavroche lead them all into one of the bigger alleys. Two older toms were standing on a dustbin.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where the swells who run this show?" The smaller tom sang out to the crowd, yet aimed the question at the taller tom next to him.

"Only one man and that's Old D. Speaks for the people here below." The taller ginger tom answered.

"See our children fed. Help us in our shame. Something for a crust of bread, in holy Jesus name. In the lords holy name." The strays sang, in a pleading tone.

"Old D is ill and fading fast. Won't last the week out, so they say." The small beige tom sang loudly.

"With all the anger in the land, How long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size. Before the barricades arise!" The ginger tom sang, raising his arm up to show that he wanted to triumph. Gavroche appeared next to Electra, his cheeky grin still locked on his face. Electra stared at him, surprised at how happy he looked compared to the other cats.

"Its me who runs this town, and my theater never closes and my curtains never down. Trust Gavroche, have no fear. You will always find me here." He grinned and kissed Electra's paw. The strays began to talk over one another. Gavroche smirked slightly. "Welcome to our heaven." He told her, his thick cockney accent over powering his voice. "May I ask your name?"

"My name's Electra." She answered, staring down at him. The young tom nodded.

"And, what are you doing around this place? Seems a bit dirty for a pretty queen like you to be living." His cheeky grin became softer.

"I don't have a home. I used to live with a whole bunch of other cats, well, forced to live with them." Electra told him.

"Who did you used to live with?" Gavorche asked, tilting his head to the side and listening closely.

"M-Macavity and his henchcats." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"You lived with whom?" Gavorche asked again, he didn't really pick up on what she had said, "Your going to have to speak up."

"Macavity." Electra stated. Gavorche smile turned into a frown.

"Your not one of them, are you? Because Macavity and his henchcats are the enemy throughout London. One day we will outrank him, and we will show him that we do not live under his fear and rules!" Gavorche beamed. "We will show what the cats of London can do and achieve. And we will take Macavity down!"

"I'm not one of them, I'm on the run from Macavity. Even though he believes me dead." Electra told him, smiling at the vision that Gavorche had. A world where there was no-one to fear, and no rules to follow. She would love that.

"Your welcome to stay here. But we haven't got much food to share, might have to hunt for your own." He told Electra. Gavorche grinned and pointed over to an old looking tom and queen, with a teddy kitten in the queens paw. "Watch this." He ordered. The old tom walked up to a passing reddish cat and brought him closer to the queen and the fake kitten.

"Please. Come this way. Here's a kitten that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a soul. God rewards all the good things you do." The old shabby tom spoke in a croaky voice. His eyes somewhat glared at the other tom, "Wait a minute. I know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place. Cats like me, don't forget. Your the bastard who borrowed Cettie." The old cat motioned his gang to grab the red cat.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, you don't know what to do!" The red cat yelled, clawing at the other cats.

"You know me, You know me. I'm a con just like you!" The old cat shouted back, clawing the red cat back.

"It's the police, disappear. Run for it! It's Jerrie!" A queen jumped onto a dustbin and yelled out, so that the whole alley could hear. As soon as she shouted, the alley cats had ran away. Gavorche and Electra stayed and watched the police and the old tom.

"Another brawl in the square. Another stink in the air, was their a witness to this? Well, let them speak to Jerrie. The streets are not safe, but let these vermin beware. We see that justice is done. Upon this fine collection crawl from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots could of picked you to the bone." Jerrie spoke quickly to the red cat, but glared at the old and shabby one. He hadn't yet noticed Electra. "I know this cat over here, I know his name and his trade. And on your witness sir, We'll see him suitably paid." Jerrie growled at the shabby cat. He clicked his fingers and a few more of Macavity's henchcats took the shabby tom away.

"Come on." Gavorche whispered, "It's not safe here. If Macavity thinks your dead, then his henchcats cannot see you." Electra nodded and followed Gavorche to where all the other strays had run off to. Jerrie stood in the middle of the alley and looked around. There was still quite a few strays standing and watching Macavity's henchcats take the shabby cat away.

"Everyone about your business, Clear this garbage off the street!" Jerrie yelled, causing each and every cat to scurry away.


	4. Welcome

**Please Review! I would love to here what you think of the story so far, even give my hints on how to make it better ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own CATs, nor Les Mis. **

* * *

Electra and Gavroche ran towards where every other cat had ran to. The streets were still dark and gloomy though the sun was beaming down onto the earth. Strays were begging for food on the sides of the streets, their dark and pleading eyes hurting. Tree's were bare and haunted. The cold winter wind whistled as it passed through hollow buildings. The streets pf London were dirty and unpleasant . This was all because of the power Macavity had over the land. His fear ruled the alleys and streets, his rules overpowered many. Those who had decided to fight the Napoleon always ended up at Macavity's mercy. Electra stared sadly at the begging cats. She wanted to help all of them, but she couldn't. Gavroche led Electra into a yard, a junkyard. He smiled to himself. Electra looked around, amazed.

"What, what is this place?" She asked, studying her surroundings. The junkpiles were high up to the sky, cats laughing and talking to each other. They didn't look like most other cats she had seen, these all looked well fed and groomed.

"This, my lovely queen, is the Jellicle Junkyard. A safe place for all us cats, though they don't let us all in." Gavroche sighed, "Most us strays aren't allowed in, they think we are going to steal things from them."

"Is that true?" Electra asked him. "Do you steal off them?" Gavroche grinned cheekily at her.

"Only when I have to, ma'am." Gavroche told her, his cheeky grin not leaving his face. "And, I only steal when food is low." He spoke, walking towards the middles of the yard. The Jellicles looked round at him, some smiling. A tall grey striped tabby walked up to Electra and Gavroche, he stared at the pair, studying them.

"Who's this Gavroche?" Munkustrap asked the younger tom.

"I found her wandering in the woods. This queen, I found her trembling in the shadows. And I'm here to help Electra." Gavroche said, his voice having a slight rhythm to it. Electra smiled slightly and looked up at Munkustrap.

"Pleasure to meet you Electra." Munkustrap bowed his head in greeting. "May I ask where you lived before?" Electra looked over at Gavroche, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I-i used to live in the warehouse. M-Macavity's warehouse." She spoke, her voice trembling with the mention of the Napoleon of crime's name. Munkustrap stared at her.

"Follow me, both of you." He ordered. Gavroche nodded as did Electra. They both followed the tabby into one of the dens. Munkustrap motioned for them to sit in the chairs in the middle of the room. "No-one ever leaves the warehouse, we have seen so many venture to Macavity, only to never return to the yard. How did you escape?" Munkustrap asked Electra.

"I ran, as fast as I could. I ran to the docks, thinking it would be the safest place to go." Electra told him. She thought back to the night that she almost died. "I lost my footing and fell into the harsh waters. Macavity stood there and watched me, he thinks that I am dead now." She whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. "His henchcat, Jerrie, saved me." Munkustrap nodded and smiled softly down at her.

"You can stay here Electra, we always try our hardest to keep Macavity out." Munkustrap reassured her. "Even Gavroche here, sometimes helps us." Gavroche smiled.

"Well, I only help when I want something." Gavroche stood up and faced Electra, "Until we meet again." He kissed her cheek, then took off running. Electra sat there, staring after Gavroche.

"Seems he has taken a liking to you." Munkustrap commented. "Anyways, What's it like? Living with Macavity up in the warehouse?" He asked, sitting down next to Electra. Electra shrugged.

"I didn't live there by choice. I guess I just wandered in their one day and got caught." Electra told the grey tabby and sighed.

"Why'd you run away? Surely, even if you didn't live their by choice, it would be better living there than out in the streets." Munkustrap said, staring at her.

"I ran away because I couldn't cope with it. I was the only queen there, and being the only queen, Macavity had taken an interest." She whispered, shakily. "Before I ran away, he told me that I had to be his mate. That I had to stay with him forever." Tears escaped her eyes. "I couldn't be his mate, I hate him!" Munkustrap put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"We'll keep you safe here, you won't be forced to mate with anyone." He told her, soothingly. "The yard is full of cats which will care for you, and keep you safe." He took hold of her paw and helped her to stand up, they both walked out the den. The Jellicles were chatting away and laughing. Some were dancing around. A Maine coon caught Electra's eyes. The Maine coon had his arms draped around two other queens. A scarlet queen, and a white calico. Munkustrap followed her gaze. "Ah, That's Tugger, my brother. And those two queens, the white calico is Etcetera or Cettie for short. And the scarlet queen is called Bombalurina." Munk told the young queen. Electra nodded and grinned. She and Munk walked up to Tugger.

"Hey Munk, and who's this?" He winked, eyeing Electra.

"I'm Electra," She answered, giggling slightly. Tugger winked at her.

"Well, what a beauty." He commented. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked. Electra blushed slightly and looked down.

"No one needs to know where I have been." She told him. Tugger nodded and looked around the yard. Gavroche was hiding, well, trying to hide and watch the Maine Coon. As soon as Tugger and Gavroche's eyes met, Tugger could tell that Gavroche liked maybe even loved Electra.

"I suppose I'll see you around." Tugger commented quickly before walking away from Electra. Munk sighed and showed Electra to a den.

"You can share with Jellylorum and Gus, they'll be pleased to look after and care for another. Jelly has a few other kittens, which you may get to meet soon enough." Munkustrap told her. Electra wandered inside the den.

Gavroche dangled down from the rocking chair. Tugger looked up at him.

"You have that look in your eye." Tugger told Gavroche.

"What look?" Gavroche asked, "This is how I always look." He turned his head to look at Tugger. Tugger smirked slightly.

"The look which I get when I like something I see." He told the younger tom. "You like that new queen."

"What?" The younger tom asked, pretending to be shocked with the accusation. "No I don't!" He retorted. Tugger raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. You love her then." The Maine coon smirked and looked at his friend's face. Gavroche's face had softened slightly when Tugger said that.

"Yea, She's the prettiest queen I have ever met." Gavroche spoke dreamily.

"Better tell her that, before she goes off with someone else. Like me." He teased, laughing. Gavroche growled.

"I can't! I'm no good at showing my feelings." The brown young tom spoke.

"Well, Just copy me, you'll get her like that.." Tugger snapped his fingers to show how fast he could get a queen.

"Yeah... I rather try my luck without you." Gavroche told the Maine coon before running off and back to the alleys. Tugger stared after him and sighed. The Maine coon walked towards his fan club and began to entertain them.


	5. No winning this battle

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats.**

* * *

The alleys were still dark and gloomy, more of Macavity's hench cats were patrolling the area. Gavrouche slipped by a few of them and stayed in the lesser known alleys. He didn't honestly want to run into Macavity's hench cats, they would ask him questions about how he liked Macavity. No one liked Macavity, and the cats were ready to start a revolution. And it was now known throughout the land that Macavity's prisoner had escaped, and that prisoner was Electra. Gavrouche sighed as he walked down a claustrophobic alley way, hunting for food. 'If I hand her in, I wouldn't have to hunt for food all the time. I would be living in riches.' He thought. 'But then again, why would I send her into her likely death. Such a young and beautiful queen shouldn't have to be tortured.'

"Who shouldn't be tortured?" A voice behind spoke. Though, Gavrouche only knew one who could read minds, he hoped that it wasn't the tom he thought it was. The young tom turned around. And to his horror, it was in fact Macavity. Macavity growled, "Don't keep me waiting." He hissed.

"No one sir, no one." Gavrouche spoke, the first time his cheeky grin was removed from his face. Macavity bared his teeth and growled loudly.

"You know where she is, don't you?" He asked, scowling at the younger tom. Gavroche shook his head quickly.

"Look, if you tell me where she is no harm shall come to you. And you shall get an award." Macavity bargained.

"I don't want your charity!" Gavrouche retorted, hissing.

"Really?" Macavity chuckled, "You don't want to get off the streets? You don't want a life without worrying? Without stealing?" He asked. Gavrouche shook his head.

"I like my life how it is." He lied, no one liked their life now the Napoleon was fearing over everyone. Macavity, however, saw straight through his lie and rolled his eyes.

Macavity growled, "Listen here" He hissed, "You can be punished for stealing from others. If you tell me where Electra is hiding I will forget you ever stole anything. You'll start a new life, clean slate." He offered, glaring.

"Punish me if you want, I won't tell you where Electra is."

Macavity growled again and pinned the tom against the wall, "I am warning you Gavroche, I'm a stronger cat by far. There is power in me yet. My race is not yet run. I am warning you Gavroche, There is nothing I won't dare. If I have to kill you here, I'll do what must be done!" He hissed. Gavrouche gulped and struggled against the Napoleon of Crime's grip. "No point in fighting Gavrouche, Tell me where she is!" Macavity ordered, pressing the tom harder against the wall.

"I don't know where she is! I would tell you if I did! Please let me go.." Gavrouche pleaded. Macavity rolled his eyes and sunk his claws into the younger toms shoulder. Gavrouche winced but tried to keep strong. Gavrouche could feel blood trickling down his fur from his shoulders. He wanted to fight back more but that could result in death.

"Tell or you die." He warned. The younger tom shook his head.

"I will die for her!"

"Fine." Macavity snapped. The two toms disappeared into the cold air. At first the alley was silent, there was no one to be seen.

* * *

Macavity and Gavrouche reappeared in the hideout. Macavity glaring at the younger tom. Gavrouche was now tied down onto a metal chair in the middle of the room. The room was concrete and dim. Only one light bulb hung, the window had been blackened out and bars put across. Macavity circled the younger tom, a claw tracing around Gavrouche's body.

"You will honestly die for a queen as stupid as her?" He asked casually.

"Yes I would." Gavrouche answered. Macavity 'tutted' and stood straight in front of him, his claws unsheathed.

Macavity chuckled, "You love her , don't you?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Y-Yes." Gavrouche mumbled, staring down at the floor. Macavity chuckled became louder, inside the toms head.

"And now you'll never get to see her again. You'll be locked in this room for as long as you shall live." Macavity sneered, laughing manically.

"I don't care. At least she'll have a better life now!"

"But if you hand her to me, you'll get a life with riches. No worries. No hunting for food which is never there. Doesn't that sound good? Doesn't that sound like the better life?" Macavity asked. Gavrouche had to admit, that did sound like the perfect life but he would never give the Napoleon what he wanted.

"N-No!" He growled unsure. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt by you!" He hissed, "I will never hand her to you!" Macavity scowled and slapped the tom around the face, leaving claw marks.

"You will change your mind, and when you do finally hand her over I will let you go." Macavity spoke, stalking out the room. Gavrouche glared after him. Though he put on a brave face, he was breaking down inside. The young tom was scared, more scared that he had ever been. He didn't know what he was to do, what should he do? Will Electra hate him if he handed her to Macavity? Probably. He sighed. There was no winning this battle.


End file.
